We Found A Way
by FireBehindPain
Summary: The sequel to I Found A Way. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short guys. I'm kind've busy. So, here's something I think would be pretty cool and fun. If any of you guys got ideas, send em to me  & I'll incorporate them into the story. I figured getting you guys involved would be cooler than just reading the story, right? Anyways, enjoy and please Review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Luca & Another?**

 **(Mikey's POV)**

I knew having a baby was going to be tired, but I didn't think it was going to be THIS tiring. I mean sure I get it, they need fed, clothed, changed, and so much more...but this was more work than me. And I was a pretty goofy kid.

"Lana, where's Luca?" I questioned not seeing him in his bassinet.

"He's with Raphael." She replied, as she continued to cook dinner. "Can you check on them for me?"

I snuck up behind her, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Will do." I then strolled off, heading straight for the dojo. Knowing my brother, he'd have Luca in there just talking to him since he wasn't old enough to train yet. I peeked in to see Raphael throwing him up in the air. Luca smiled each time. I couldn't help but giggle. It was different to see Raphael happy rather than pissed. I decided to leave them be, he'll give Luca to me when he no longer wanted to entertain the child.

* * *

 **(RAPH'S POV)**

"Ya know...I thought ya'd be a lil irratatin...but you're not so bad." I had to admit. '"I wonda what today's forecast is..how about you, me, and Erin go for a walk?"

I picked up Luca nd headed towards my bedroom, where I knew Erin would be. I opened da door ta see 'er laid strung out on da floor. Unresponsive.

"MICHELANGELO!" I screamed.

My little brother came barging in, grabbing Luca, I knealed down beside 'er. "Erin...ERIN!" I picked 'er up runnin ta Donnie's lab. "DONNIE YOU HAVE TO HELP HER...PLEASE!" I begged looking down at 'er motionless body.

"Give me some space." Donnie demanded checking her vital signs. "Still has a pulse, and heartbeat...breathing shortened." He grabbed his small table nd looked at me. "I think it'd be best if you waited outside."

I nodded my head and left.

* * *

 **(DONNIE'S POV)**

"She has a dry mouth and her tongue swollen, She doesn't appear to be sweating, and she's having palpitations." I grabbed a needle lowering it into the crease of her arm. "Let me run a couple tests…"

"Anything I can do?" Khalani asked pulling her hair back.

"Go out. Check on Raph and the others. I'll let you know something as soon as I know anything."

* * *

 **(KHALANI'S POV)**

I walked out to see Raph sitting with his face slumped in his hands. He wasn't his normal green color. He was looking...sick...worried. I took a seat beside him, "Donnie is running tests. I don't know anything...but as soon as he does. He'll tell me. Do the others know?"

He roughly shaked his head no. "Mikey knew...so...he probably told da others."

I nodded my head.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she rushed towards us.

"I went into my room 'nd she was on da floor...unconscious." Raphael replied never once looking up.

Leo slowly wrapped his arms around Emma, trying to reassure her that Erin would be ok.

* * *

 **(RAPH'S POV)**

It's been an hour 'nd still, no word from Donnie. I hope everything's ok. I can't lose 'er. Just then his lab door opened 'nd dere he was.

"Well, if you guys are ready to see her you can." He smiled down at us.

I was da first ta get next ta 'er. I grabbed 'er hand 'nd squeezed it tightly as she looked up at me.

"Raphael, you might want to hear what I have to say. It's going to be a big shocker for you." Donnie added walking in behind me. "So I ran some tests, and it was quite clear that she was dehydrated. She had a dry mouth, her tongue swollen, She wasn't sweating, and she was having palpitations." Donnie looked over at Erin scoffed, then continued. "But all this is only symptoms of one particular thing. So, I ran another test and to tell you guys the truth. Erin is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I questioned looking at 'er tired face. "Why didn' ya tell me?"

"I'm only two weeks Raphael. I was going to, but then I fainted." Erin explained.

"Another baby?" Lana questioned. "Luca will have a friend." She smiled looking down at 'er baby.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." I stated. I kissed Erin roughly on the lips.

"Congrats Raphael." Leo simply stated givin me a big hug.

Mikey 'nd donnie patted me on da back. I couldn' help but smile. I was goin ta be a daddy, and a great helper ta da most beautiful girl in the world.


End file.
